Marvel: Superhumanly Acute Senses
Akihiro (Daken) Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity in near-total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well-hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Alexei Kravinoff (Kraven the Hunter) Alexei possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see objects at a much greater distance and with greater clarity than normal humans. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly enhanced and he can detect normal sounds at greater distances. He can also detect sounds that are too high pitched for normal human ears. Alexei's sense of smell is even more highly developed, enabling him to recognize and track targets by scent in much the same way as a wolf or a dog might do. Gabriel Shepherd (Shepherd) Shepherd exhibited the ability to eavesdrop on a conversation between Pixie and Domino from the passenger area of a plane in flight while they were in the cockpit beyond closed doors. This implies that he is capable of focusing at least his hearing to exclude ambient sounds in his environment to focus his awareness. Whether his other senses are similarly heightened remains to be seen. Henry McCoy (Beast) Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness and, when asked by Nick Fury, he was abl eto identify that it was the real Colossus when he came back to life all by scent. James Howlett (Wolverine) Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. James Proudstar (Warpath) Warpath's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This was first hinted at when Mimic mimicked enhanced senses from Warpath during a battle. Warpath soon began demonstrating enhanced senses himself. He is able to see with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains the same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to both hear sounds that ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can detect but at much greater distances. Laura Kinney (X-23) X-23 possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances and with perfect clarity than an ordinary human. She retains the same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. X-23 is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) Wolfsbane possesses keen animal senses of sight, smell, and hearing combined with human intelligence. These senses are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infrared, ultraviolet, heat, pheromones, and emotions such as fear or lust. Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Sabretooth's feral mutation provides him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing is similarly enhanced as he is able to detect sounds that ordinary humans can't and at greater distances. For example, he can detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possesses an extremely well-developed sense of smell. Sabretooth can recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Other Characters *Callisto *Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar) *John Greycrow (Scalphunter) *Monet St. Croix (M) *Teon Macik (Primal) Category:Marvel Powers Category:Enhanced Senses